


My Final Thank You

by caramelt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, human!Iwaizumi, witch!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelt/pseuds/caramelt
Summary: “Let’s make a deal. I’ll take you home, feed you and clothe you. In return, you’ll become my apprentice and assistant.”Oikawa was not sure if the child understood what a deal was but he could see intelligence flash behind his eyes. Intelligence that Oikawa was sure he can cultivate. A human apprentice can be useful too, some spells in his grimoire called for a drop of an innocent’s blood and what could be more innocent then a child.





	My Final Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a friend's birthday and it's been almost a year so I decided to share it here too! It is loosely based on the #魔女集会で会いましょう tag on Twitter. I highly recommend you check the tag out if you have not.

 

 **VII (I)**  
  
“You’re a feisty little creature aren’t you?” Oikawa crooned as he extended a hand towards the child slowly, careful not to startle him. Caked in dirt, it seemed like the child was not more than five or six years of age.  
  
Where were his parents? What were they doing letting their child out of their sight?  
  
“They got eaten by the monsters,” the child answered, still hiding behind the fallen log. Oikawa winced, realising he’d spoken his thoughts out loud. “They told me to run and I did. I ran far far away and... and now I’m lost.”  
  
Oikawa paused, considering his options before an idea took hold. He reached his hand a little further, “Let’s make a deal. I’ll take you home, feed you and clothe you. In return, you’ll become my apprentice and assistant.”  
  
Oikawa was not sure if the child understood what a deal was but he could see intelligence flash behind his eyes. Intelligence that Oikawa was sure he can cultivate. A human apprentice can be useful too, some spells in his grimoire called for a drop of an innocent’s blood and what could be more innocent then a child.  
  
A moment passed before the child stepped out from behind the log and laid his small hand on Oikawa’s palm.  
  
“So, you agree to this deal?” Oikawa asked. The child nodded.  
  
“You know there’s no going back after the deal is sealed. I won’t allow it.”

The child nodded again, a flash of fear appeared in his eyes before quickly disappearing.  
  
Oikawa stared at the child for a moment longer, a sort of joy bubbling in his chest as he watched the child squirm, determined to appear strong in front of this strange wizard that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
“Okay, that’s settled then. Let’s go home and I’ll cook you up some lunch. You look like you have not eaten in days you poor thing. Do you like venison? I ask that but that’s all I really have so you’ll have to make do.” Oikawa rambled on excitedly as he scooped the child up into his arms and made his way home. The child looked at him with wide eyes, his tiny hands gripping onto Oikawa’s cape tightly, before giving a small nod.  
  
“Is that a yes to venison? Venison it is then!” Oikawa smiled as the child’s stomach grumbled, eager to have some food fill it up.  
  
“It’s not like you’ve anything else to eat.” Oikawa could hear the child whisper into his shoulder.  
  
“Oh you’re a mouthy little creature too aren’t you,” Oikawa grinned. “Also, the name’s Oikawa Tooru but you can just call me Oikawa. But I’ve also been known to be called The Almighty Wizard, The best there ever was—“  
  
Oikawa pauses when he heard a soft snort from the child. He seemed to be feeling better, that’s good.  
  
“I’m Iwaizumi. My parents call me Hajime.” The child whispered before falling silent again, Oikawa could feel him nodding off in his arms.  
  
“Just go to sleep Iwaizumi, I’ll keep you safe.”  
  
“Thank you, Oikawa.”  
  
*  
  
**VII (II)**  
  
It did not take long for Iwaizumi to find out about the spells in Oikawa’s grimoire that required ‘the blood of an innocent’. Oikawa really should keep his items a little higher next time.  
  
The seven-year-old Iwaizumi pinned Oikawa, who had been sorting out his herbs, with a strange look before heading into the kitchen and giving Oikawa a heart attack, he had taken the cleaver and looked about ready to chop his arm off.  
  
Oikawa gave a strangled scream before rushing in to pull the cleaver off the little boy’s hand.  
  
“What were you doing?!” Oikawa shouted, he lowered his volume when he noticed Iwaizumi wincing at the volume. “I don’t think I need to tell you this, but knives are dangerous. You can help me around the kitchen when you’re a little older but right now, you are not to go anywhere near the knives okay?”  
  
The strange look came back, laced with a little bit of hurt from being reprimanded, “But, your book said you needed the blood of an innocent. That’s me right? So I just wanted to...” he ended with a shrug and a pout, bottom lip wobbling just a tiny bit. Oikawa thought it was probably illegal for a child to look so cute when he was in the wrong.  
  
“‘Blood of an innocent’... well, yes I do need that for quite a few spells but only a drop will suffice. I don’t need a whole bucket! For one, the blood will go bad quickly, and two, I’m a wizard of the hearth, my spells are meant to protect, I won’t stand to have someone injured on my watch, and lastly, I don’t want to lose an important apprentice I just rescued!”  
  
Oikawa grinned as he ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair. He could see a soft blush bloom on the child’s face, without a thought he leaned down and gave Iwaizumi a soft peck on the cheek.  
  
“I appreciate the thought though, thank you Iwaizumi.” Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi had frozen in place, eyes wide in apparent shock.  
  
He chuckled before placing the cleaver back into the drawer, casting an enchantment under his breath to lock the drawer for anyone that’s not him before heading back to his herbs.  
  
*  
  
**XV**  
  
Oikawa yelped as a hard thud to his head woke him up from the deep slumber he was in. It was Iwaizumi, holding a tray of food in one hand, the other hand having been used to knock him awake.  
  
“Wake up sleepyhead. Breakfast’s done.” Iwaizumi grumbled, placing the tray on the bedside drawer. Oikawa yawned and sat up, the smell of eggs on toast slowly waking him up.  
  
Over the years, Iwaizumi had proven himself to be a rather useful apprentice. Oikawa smiled to himself as Iwaizumi fussed over him, muttering under his breath about how almost half the day was already gone, wasn’t he planning to teach Iwaizumi how to perform some simple spells today, he should get ready quickly or else they won’t have much time left with how long Oikawa takes to get ready.  
  
“Relax Iwaizumi,” Oikawa squinted at the grandfather clock in the living room, “it’s only eleven. We have the whole afternoon!”  
  
“That’s what you said the last time too, but the sun was already setting by the time we got out...” Oikawa winced as he remembered the incident Iwaizumi was talking about. Yes, he did take quite awhile to get ready.  
  
Oikawa stuffed the eggs and toast as quickly as he could into his mouth before stripping off the shirt he wore to sleep.  
  
He heard a cough behind him. Turning around, he saw a blushing Iwaizumi looking pointedly away from him.  
  
“Aww, is Iwaizumi shy from looking at me?” Oikawa teased as he continued riffling around his closet for a suitable shirt to wear.  
  
“Shut up idiot.” Oikawa heard Iwaizumi grumble before he picked up the tray and stomped out of Oikawa’s bedroom.  
  
“Thank you Hajime!” Oikawa called out. “You know you can stare at me all you want? There’s no need to be shy!”  
  
“I said, shut up!”  
  
*  
  
**XVIII**  
  
The question came out of nowhere.  
  
“When do I stop being an ‘innocent’?” Iwaizumi asked one morning, lounging on a chair by Oikawa’s bed, lazily watching as Oikawa ate his breakfast in bed.  
  
Oikawa choked on the beans he was chewing on, breaking into a coughing fit as he tried to swallow the beans in his mouth.  
  
“Why’d you ask that?” He gasped in between coughs.  
  
“Was just wondering. I mean, you rescued me to help you with your spells right? I’m almost eighteen now, so when exactly will my blood stop being ‘innocent’?”  
  
Oikawa chewed on his lips as he considered his answer. Out the corner of his eyes, he could see Iwaizumi staring at him before looking away, he’d been doing that a lot lately, strange.  
  
“Strictly speaking an innocent stops being innocent when...” Oikawa could not believe he was having this conversation with Iwaizumi right now. “When he sleeps with another.”  
  
“Sleeps? As in that?” Iwaizumi blushed, a voice at the back of Oikawa’s head whispered that a blushing Iwaizumi was pretty cute.  
  
“Yes, that. Now don’t act like that, I’ve seen the kind of books you hide underneath your mattress.” Oikawa grinned as he wagged a finger in Iwaizumi’s face, watching as the blush grew deeper. He wondered if the blush stopped at his neck or goes any lower.  
  
Iwaizumi coughed before quietly asking, “Have you, you know, slept with anyone?”  
  
Oikawa blinked, taking a moment to look at the plate of bacon and beans on his plate. How did breakfast in bed become this?  
  
“Well,” Oikawa hemmed, not sure what to say. “I am an old old man. I have slept with someone before, both male and female, but not in the last decade.”  
  
“Why haven’t you?”  
  
“I’m not too sure of that myself. I just did not feel like doing it I guess.” Oikawa shrugged, not missing that Iwaizumi’s shoulders had tightened at Oikawa’s reply about his sexual activeness.  
  
“So, what you’re saying is that all is takes for me to lose my innocence is to sleep with someone? What’ll you do then? Find another apprentice?”  
  
Oikawa decided to not point out the fact that losing one’s innocence was synonymous with sleeping with someone and simply answered, “Of course not Iwaizumi! Is this was this is all about? I did not take you in all those years ago only to throw you out! I’ve performed many spells before I took you in, your blood was a special ingredient for improving the spell but not entirely necessary.”  
  
“If you could have done just fine without me then why did you rescue me all those years ago?”  
  
“I’m not too sure myself, a whim maybe? I might not look it but I was a very lonely old man Iwaizumi,” Oikawa gave a wry smile as he pushed his beans around his plate, his appetite long gone. He laid his plate back onto his bedside drawer before walking over to Iwaizumi and pulling him into a comfortable hug. One he’d given the boy many times before.  
  
“I don’t know where you got the idea that I’d throw you out from but I’m not about to throw away a boy I spent a whole decade raising and training. You’re like a son to me Iwaizumi, have faith in my love for you!” Oikawa laughed as he hugged Iwaizumi a little tighter, patting him gently on the back.  
  
“Thank you, Dad,” something about Iwaizumi’s laugh felt a little off as he hugged Oikawa in return but Oikawa chose not to say anything about it, content to stay in the hug a little while longer.  
  
Iwaizumi gave really good hugs.  
  
*  
  
**XXVII (I)**  
  
Ever since the conversation nearly ten years ago, Oikawa realised that Iwaizumi had chosen to spend less time alone at home with him.  
  
When Iwaizumi was not out working his part time job, he was in his room, door closed. Oikawa had tried to tell him that he doesn’t need to, Oikawa made enough for the both of them selling his beauty lotions at the market, but Iwaizumi stubbornly refused to listen  
  
Oikawa had initially joked about him perhaps doing something inappropriate all alone in his room which only earned him a deadpan stare and a smack to the head. It’s only when Oikawa walked in late at night, a cup of warm milk in hand, only to find Iwaizumi asleep and a wooden carving on the table. It was definitely a work in progress but he could make out a dinosaur from the spine ridges and the tail. He gently set the wood carving on the table before lifting Iwaizumi into the air with a spell and settled him into bed, tucking him snugly into his blanket.

 

He placed a hand over Iwaizumi’s head, whispered a quick spell for good dreams before placing a soft kiss of Iwaizumi’s forehead and headed back to his room to sleep.  
  
Oikawa finally decided enough was enough when he realised the last time he’d seen Iwaizumi was a whole week ago, when he had woken up before his apprentice and decided to surprise him with breakfast. He’d like to think that the surprise was a relative success, it’d been a while since he cooked, thanks to Iwaizumi taking over the duty of making meals for the both of them since he grew old enough for Oikawa to not be worried about him accidentally slicing a finger off.  
  
He stayed up that night, noting that it was almost midnight by the time he heard a jingle of keys by the door, indicating that Iwaizumi was home. Oikawa frowned at himself, just what was he working at that made him stay out for so long?  
  
He looked up from the sofa he was sitting on to see Iwaizumi leaning against the wall as he tried to toe off his shoes. His chest tightened as he noted the eyebags under Iwaizumi’s eyes, the downward slant of his shoulders.  
  
“You’re overworking yourself,” Oikawa blurted out. He saw Iwaizumi freeze by the door way before slowly looking up and giving Oikawa a tired smile.  
  
“Hey, I’m home.”  
  
Oikawa hurried over to Iwaizumi, taking him by the hand and ushered him to the shower. He offered to help Iwaizumi shower, only to be stopped as he made to help Iwaizumi unbutton his shirt.  
  
“Oikawa, I can take it from here. You should go back to sleep.” Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi gave a big yawn and tried, unsuccessfully, to unbutton his shirt.  
  
“I’ll grow a beard by the time you’re done unbuttoning your shirt, just let me help you.” Oikawa huffed as he pushed Iwaizumi’s hand away and systematically unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulder and throwing it into the laundry basket not far away. He moved to unbuckle iwaizumi’s belt only to be stopped again.  
  
Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, who was staring at his hand on Iwaizumi’s belt buckle and seemed to have stopped breathing, “Really Oikawa, I can take it from here.”  
  
“You look ready to keel over, why won’t you just let me help you?”  
  
“Seriously, just let it go. I won’t slip and fall in the shower, I promise.”  
  
“Why won’t you let me in the shower with you?” Oikawa asked, genuinely confused and maybe a little hurt at being refused so many times in a night. “We used to do it all the time!”  
  
“I just don’t want to shower with you! That’s it!” Iwaizumi shouted in frustration.  
  
Oikawa recoiled, tears prickling the corners of his eyes at the shock of hearing Iwaizumi’s vehement rejection.  
  
“Oh,” Oikawa gave a soft laugh, the smile not quite meeting his eyes. He noticed Iwaizumi looking contrite, arms raised as if to hold Oikawa but Oikawa took a small step back and the arm fell back down. “I’ll just go to sleep then. You be careful okay?”  
  
He turned to walk back to his room only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned to see Iwaizumi looking at him apologetically.  
  
“I’m sorry, really. That came about entirely wrong.” Oikawa tried to tug his hand out but Iwaizumi’s grip only tightened. “Wait, let me explain. Don’t go, please.”  
  
At the desperate plea, Oikawa finally stopped trying to pull his hand out.  
  
“I didn’t mean what I said that way. I just...” Iwaizumi paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I just can’t promise that I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself if you join me in the shower.”  
  
Oikawa blinked as he tried to understand what Iwaizumi just said. Wait. What?  
  
“I’ve had a crush on you ever since I can remember. I thought I was being pretty obvious actually.”  
  
“Obvious how?” Oikawa asked, more than a little hysterically. “You hit me on the head every chance you get, then avoid me for weeks on end.”  
  
Iwaizumi winced, “I didn’t mean to avoid you, I was just taking some part time classes so I can work more jobs for the both of us and they end really late every day. But it’s just for a few more months, then it’ll be over! But I make your meals everyday, isn’t that how someone usually show their affections to someone they like?”  
  
Oikawa blushed, “I thought... i thought that was you just having a big interest in cooking. I didn’t realise...” He fell to his knees, his arms covering his head.  
  
“Oikawa?! Are you okay?” Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi fussing over him and chuckled a little, feeling more than a little like the idiot Iwaizumi always called him at how he missed all the signs over the years.  
  
Resting his head on his arms, he looked up to Iwaizumi, silently studying his features. He sure grew quite a bit from the seven year old boy he found in the forest behind his apartment. His eyes traced the lines of Iwaizumi’s face, moving down to his neck before moving down to his chest, muscular from the many odd jobs he has taken the past few years. Oikawa gulped and looked away, he could feel his face flushing.  
  
“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked apprehensively. “Are we okay? I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry, please don’t ignore me. Just take it that I didn’t say anything—“  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I can’t take it that you’ve not said anything. There’s no taking back what you’ve said.”  
  
“Oh...”  
  
“You’re really okay with liking an old man like me?” Oikawa turned back and could see a glimmer of hope return to Iwaizumi’s eyes.  
  
“Pretty sure if I had an issue with that I’d have stopped a long time ago.” Iwaizumi answered as he gently placed a hand on Oikawa’s cheeks. Oikawa leaned into the hand, nuzzling it a little.  
  
“I’m old enough to be your great great grandfather you know?”  
  
“Well, I never really thought about it like that, but yes I know. You can stop trying to dissuade me, I’ve liked you for a better part of two decades and nothing can stop me now.” Iwaizumi grinned, chest puffing out a little. Oikawa chuckled, his head feeling giddy from joy.  
  
“Well if you’re okay with this old geezer, I Guess I’m okay with you too.” Oikawa said, feeling Iwaizumi’s hands pause at his mouth, his thumb laying right on his lips.  
  
“Then, can I kiss you now?” Oikawa shivered at the intensity of Iwaizumi’s stare. He didn’t think he’d ever seen such a look on Iwaizumi.  
  
“Yes, you may kiss the bride.”  
  
Iwaizumi huffed a laugh as he leaned it to claim Oikawa’s lips.  
  
“Not yet, but one day. Thank you.” For giving me a chance, that was unsaid but Oikawa heard it all the same.  
  
“You’re very welcome and you can call me Tooru, my parents long ago called me that. I’d like for you to call me that to, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“I’d like that very much, Tooru.”  
  
*  
  
**XXVII (II)**  
  
Oikawa stopped using Iwaizumi’s blood in his spells from that night onwards.  
  
*  
  
**LXXVII**  
  
“Wake up sleepyhead, breakfast’s done.” Oikawa gently nudged the sleeping Iwaizumi awake. Leaning down, he helped to support Iwaizumi as he tried to sit up before placing a cup of hot morning breakfast tea into a pair of old wrinkled hands.  
  
Propping himself by Iwaizumi, he studied the hands, covered in liver spots, the skin a little looser than it used to be. Iwaizumi had lived a long and, by his own admission, fulfilling life. He made a promise to Oikawa all those years ago that he’ll make sure Oikawa will want for nothing and he saw to that promise with a ferocity that both terrified and amused Oikawa.  
  
However, time catches up to everyone. Well, everyone except for Oikawa who had long made peace with the fact that he existed outside of time itself. Although now he wished that he was normal, that he could grow old with the man he loved, could die normally with the man he loved.  
  
“Oikawa,” Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to see Iwaizumi smiling at him, he gingerly placed a hand onto Oikawa’s. He gripped it as tightly as he could, taking care not to hurt Iwaizumi, “Thank you for making me the happiest man on Earth. Thank you for rescuing me all those years ago and taking me into your home. Thank you for everything.”  
  
Oikawa chuckled, “What’s with this sudden speech? It’s as if you’re gonna leave me soon.” Oikawa paused before slowly shaking his head. He could feel Iwaizumi’s grip in his hand tighten.  
  
“I did pick up a little magic from you after all these years, I can tell when I’m at the end of my journey,” Iwaizumi gave a lopsided smile, still as charming in Oikawa’s eyes even after all these years. “I love you Tooru.”  
  
“No. No no no,” Oikawa repeated, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. “You’re not allowed to leave.”  
  
“It’s okay Oikawa, I’d like to believe we’ll meet again. Maybe. Hopefully.”  
  
“You better come back to me,” Oikawa sniffed, tears falling down his cheeks. “I won’t forgive you otherwise.”  
  
Iwaizumi laughed as he patted the back of Oikawa’s hand. Huffing out a breath, Oikawa gently laid his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, “Thank you Hajime. Thank you for everything.”  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it do leave a Kudos or a comment. It'll really mean a lot. Thank you!


End file.
